Proposition
by PineappleIce
Summary: A strange proposition made them more than friends, but now they're on that strange journey in between friendship and love. A series of vignettes. JackWill. [discontinued]
1. The Proposition

Author's Note: Based on a story starter in the Challenges forum: 

_He caught the faint scent of rum on the pirate's breath. "Your're drunk, Jack," Will said bluntly and turned to walk away.  
Jack quickly moved to block his path. "Not this time." He flashed a gold-toothed smile.  
Will let out an exasperated sigh. "Then you must have been dreaming. There's no other explanation!"  
"But what if there is," Jack suggested. "What if this is real and it's not just the rum talking?"  
"So you are drunk?"  
"I never such said a thing. What I am saying is," his voice lowered a notch to avoid curious ears, "this could put quite a few coins in our hands. That is, if you're willing to go after it." -(thanks to Lolly)_

Jack/Will pairing.  
---------------------------------------------------

He caught the faint scent of rum on the pirate's breath. "Your're drunk, Jack," Will said bluntly and turned to walk away.

Jack quickly moved to block his path. "Not this time." He flashed a gold-toothed smile.

Will let out an exasperated sigh. "Then you must have been dreaming. There's no other explanation!"

"But what if there is," Jack suggested. "What if this is real and it's not just the rum talking?"

"So you are drunk?"

"I never such said a thing. What I am saying is," his voice lowered a notch to avoid curious ears, "this could put quite a few coins in our hands. That is, if you're willing to go after it."

Will ran a hand through tangled hair, raising his eyes to the sky. Stupid Jack, coming up with typically stupid ideas. He was so driven by money it was almost worrying.

_And if it wasn't because of the money?_

Will sighed. If it wasn't because of the money, and Jack really wanted to do it... then of course he wouldn't have suggested it after believing he had heard people saying they would pay to see it.

"Jack, I'm sick of you and your ideas," he forced himself to say coldly. "I mean, of all the strange, twisted things to want to do- this is the strangest! It's practically prostitution, it's disgusting, and I simply won't be a part of it-" He squeaked as Jack suddenly squashed his mouth against his own. For a moment Will was frozen to the spot, looking at Jack's closed eyes. Then he was giving into the pirate's hot, wet kiss.

"Why did you do that?" Will asked as Jack pulled away eventually.

Jack didn't meet his eyes. He shrugged. "I don't really know..." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Will, I just- I should never have asked you about that, I mean- it's just- I want to..." A painful pause, then Jack raised his eyes to Will's. "... but on our own."

Will's heart was in his mouth. "Then let's do it."

Jack grinned. "Ah, Will- a wise young man." Their fingers entwined together naturally, and they left, heading for the Black Pearl in content silence.


	2. Jealousy

**Author's Note: **Based on a story starter in the Challenges forum, so I don't lay claim to that. Jack/Will pairing.

**NOTE:** I was only ever going to have this as a one-shot, but I've decided to expand it since your reviews seemed to want that. I decided to make it vignettes, well sort of, with a theme for each chapter. The theme for this one is **jealousy. **I'd love it if you could suggest some themes in your reviews so I don't run out of ideas. I have no idea how long this will be.

**Disclaimer: **Funnily enough, nothing is mine, just the plot. I like to play.

---------------------------------------------------

Feisty, busty, with a stunning face and perfect red hair. She marched towards Will and Jack, her low-cut green dress swaying.

"Carmelle!" Jack exclaimed, sounding far too pleased to see her for Will's liking, stepping forward to meet her.

Carmelle raised her hand and slapped him hard. He turned his head, trinkets in his hair clicking loudly. "Not sure I deserved that," he muttered as she stalked off.

"Who was she?"

Jack jumped, horrified, as though he would see another Tortuga whore. But the words had come from young Turner, who he surveyed with a shocked look as he realised. "What?"

Will felt sick, and he wasn't sure why. After all, he had no claim to Jack Sparrow... not really. "I said... I said, who was she?" he repeated, a lot more faintly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Are yer jealous?"

His casual tone made Will angry and hurt. Obviously to Jack what they had was just sex. Will tried to maintain an impassive expression. "I was just asking."

Jack grinned, the corners of his mouth turning up to reveal golden teeth. He clapped Will on the back. "Ah, good, mate. Was worried for a moment there yer were being jealous when there's no call ter be. Of course, yer not that blind as ter not be able ter see how I feel about you, are you?" His eyes were twinkling.

"Of course not," Will said, cheeks crimson.

Jack slipped his fingers through Will's again. "Good! Now, where shall we go, the two of us?"

Will decided he liked being part of a two with Jack Sparrow, even if he had had a lot of women in the past. "I don't mind, so long as we're a pair."

And they were. They were a pair.


	3. Jack's Hat

**Author's Note: **Based on a story starter in the Challenges forum, so I don't lay claim to that. Jack/Will pairing.

**NOTE:** The theme for this one is **Jack's Hat. **Remember to leave a review and some theme suggestions.

**Disclaimer: **Funnily enough, nothing is mine, just the plot. I like to play.

---------------------------------------------------

"Will, you simply cannot have me hat, mate." In the late afternoon sun, Jack Sparrow was sitting against the mast, hat tipped low over his face.

Will, standing over him, crossed his arms like a small boy. "But I want it."

Jack chuckled. "Spoken like a true pirate. I am, however, the Captain. So I get to keep me hat, savvy?"

"I could simply reach down and take it," Will said with a small smile.

Jack looked up then, an eyebrow raised. "Oh, really? Yer really suppose I'd let yer?" He stood up then, grinning at Will. "No chance, young Turner."

Will grinned back. "I happen to have a little... leverage, when it comes to you, Jack Sparrow."

Jack's hands were on his hips. "Oh, really?"

"I happen to know..." Will said, and he leaned close, whispering the words, "I happen to know that... you... are very... _very_... ticklish..." And then he slid his fingers around Jack's toned waist and tickled, causing the pirate to shriek with uncontrollable laughter, thrashing in Will's arms. His hat fell from his head and Will caught it, running off.

"Will Turner!" Jack shouted, dashing after him. "I'll get even with you if it's the last thing I do, whelp!"


	4. Elizabeth

**Author's Note: **Based on a story starter in the Challenges forum, so I don't lay claim to that. Jack/Will pairing.

**NOTE:** This one's theme is **Elizabeth. **Review please!

**Disclaimer: **Funnily enough, nothing is mine, just the plot. I like to play.

---------------------------------------------------

Another beautiful Caribbean sunset. Captured in the moment were Jack and Will, standing together on deck.

"Do you miss her?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Elizabeth?" Will asked, and for a moment his eyes became distant. "Sometimes. She was very beautiful. Quite feisty too."

Jack swallowed, shifting his weight. Now he was jealous himself, but he didn't show it. "I suppose. Why did you leave her, then?"

Will stroked his beard thoughtfully. "She was never part of this world," he said finally. "And I loved her, but I'm in love with something far more beautiful and wonderful than she ever could be."

Jack's heart leapt.

"She'll be happier with Norrington," Will said, and he smiled. "He can buy her pearls. But as for me... well, it is the Black Pearl I love."

Jack's heart slid back down. He forced a smile. "A shared love, dear William." And he clapped Will on the back.

Will's eyes were distant. "I do wonder how she is though..." Shadows passed over his face. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Will."


	5. Sexuality

**Author's Note: **Based on a story starter in the Challenges forum, so I don't lay claim to that. Jack/Will pairing.

**NOTE:** The theme for this one is **Sexuality.**

**Disclaimer: **Funnily enough, nothing is mine, just the plot. I like to play.

---------------------------------------------------

"Jack, are you...?"

Jack looked up from the wheel to see Will standing so awkwardly before him in the early morning light. Jack narrowed kohl-rimmed eyes. "Am I what, lad?" Jack growled the words a little, feeling rather hungover.

Will looked pale. "It doesn't matter. Never mind."

Jack raised his eyebrows, interested now. "Yer might as well spit it out, William. You've got me attention now, savvy?"

Will didn't meet his eyes. He shifted his weight from his left foot to his right foot, then back again, then he chewed on a nail. He was just about to bite his lip when he finally spoke. The words left him in a speedy, single breath. "Are you gay?"

Jack threw back his head and laughed in spite of himself, even though it made his head hurt. "Young William, do you honestly think I've ever contemplated that?"

"Your sexuality? You mean you don't know?"

Jack pondered this. To be honest, he had always known he wasn't straight. What exactly he was remained a mystery, though. "I don't," he shrugged. Then he looked at Will with interest. "How about you?"

Will opened his mouth and closed it again. "Never mind," he said.

Then he walked away. Jack rolled his eyes, too sore to be confused, and yet finding that he was anyway. Stupid bloody Will.


	6. Getting Even

**Author's Note: **Based on a story starter in the Challenges forum, so I don't lay claim to that. Jack/Will pairing.

**NOTE:** The theme for this one is **Getting Even.**

**Disclaimer: **Funnily enough, nothing is mine, just the plot. I like to play.

---------------------------------------------------

For two whole days, Jack Sparrow had been contemplating how to get back at Will Turner for successfully stealing his hat.

His plan was simple, really. It was approaching dusk, and he peered out of his cabin door, seeing the slightly worn-looking Will on deck. "William!" he called. "Come and have some tea with me."

"You drink tea now?" Will asked, lowering his eyebrows. But he came into Jack's cabin anyway, yawning.

Jack pointed at the table. There were two steaming mugs there. Will didn't complain, just headed over to it. Jack pulled out a chair for him. Before long, the two were seated, clutching mugs of tea, drinking and chatting.

Jack grinned to himself. This had been an excellent idea. Poor Will, he had no idea that what he was drinking actually contained rum. And Will was a terrible lightweight. This was almost too easy.

"So, Will," he said softly. "You never did get round to telling me your preference, so ter speak."

Will looked at him with eyes out of focus. Yes, he was definately completely gone. He laughed. "You mean... what I like? I like... I like..." Then he dived forward across the table, grabbing hold of Jack's shirt. For a moment, Jack thought he might hit him, but he seemed to be being affectionate. Will's face was very close to his right now. Jack wondered if he would kiss him. They hadn't kissed since that fateful night when they had made love.

"I like you, Jack," Will murmured, before passing out.

Jack sighed. He liked Will, too.


	7. Scent

**Author's Note: **Based on a story starter in the Challenges forum, so I don't lay claim to that. Jack/Will pairing.

**NOTE:** The theme for this one is **Scent. **I am going to use _Cure for a Hangover_ in a few chapters from now- I have a good idea for that :. So thank you! Review!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Funnily enough, nothing is mine, just the plot. I like to play.

---------------------------------------------------

Will knew before he opened his eyes he had the hangover from hell. His head was stinging, he felt sick, and he was gripping the bed tightly, as if afraid to fall off. But this wasn't his bed, even though he was the only occupant.

He opened his eyes. This was Jack's bed. Of course, he had spent the night in here once before. He blushed as he remembered, but then he thought back to the previous night. Jack had... gotten him drunk! He remembered being close to Jack and telling him he liked him before passing out.

Will knew he should be angry.

Jack's sheets were soft and warm, and they smelled like Jack himself- a funny, powerful mixture of sweat, spices, salt and something exotic. If Will closed his eyes and nestled into them, the scent alone was almost enough to make him imagine Jack lying nestled into him instead.

Will was going to be angry. Right after he had smelled Jack's sheets for a little while longer.


	8. Being The Captain

**Author's Note: **Based on a story starter in the Challenges forum, so I don't lay claim to that. Jack/Will pairing.

**NOTE:** The theme for this one is **Being The Captain.**

**Disclaimer: **Funnily enough, nothing is mine, just the plot. I like to play.

---------------------------------------------------

Jack watched Will. It was night, and Will was sitting with Gibbs. Jack had the distinct impression that Will was mad at him. Probably because of the previous night.

"Will!" he called out from the wheel.

Will didn't look at him. "I'm talking, Captain," he said acidly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. So he was only 'Captain' now, was he? Well, two could play that game. "As your _Captain_, William, I **order** you to go and stand in my cabin."

Will gave him a look of the deepest loathing but rose silently and stalked off to Jack's cabin. Jack's lips quirked into a grin. This could prove fun. He followed him into the cabin and closed the door behind him.

"I order you to take off your shirt," Jack said.

Will's expression did not change, but his long slender fingers unfastened his shirt and he let it drop to the floor. Jack examined Will's hard body in the soft light. It was so perfect. Grinning, Jack leaned forward and started running his lips over the skin, which was surprisingly soft. Will was clearly trying so hard to remain impassive, but a moan slipped out. Jack looked up.

"I'm sorry abou' last night," Jack said. Then he moved closer to Will's plump lips. "I like you too, mate..."

Will blinked. "Good."

They looked at each other for a moment, before lust took over.


	9. Lust

**Author's Note: **Based on a story starter in the Challenges forum, so I don't lay claim to that. Jack/Will pairing.

**NOTE:** The theme for this one is **Lust. **Thanks to sama277 for her theme suggestions. They will all be used. :-).

**Disclaimer: **Funnily enough, nothing is mine, just the plot. I like to play.

---------------------------------------------------

Twice they had had sex. Will had to stop himself getting too excited just remembering.

He watched Jack hurry around deck. The man had more energy than was normal, even bouncing as he walked. He was a strangely slender man for being so strong. His wrists and waist were very slight, his features very soft and gentle, almost feminine.

Will watched him with lust in his eyes. He wanted this man, he needed this man. He swallowed.

There was no other creature like Jack in the world, nobody so intricate and interesting and vivid. Nobody who tasted so good.

Will smiled to himself. He wanted this man, he needed this man. And tonight he was going to have this man.


	10. Rum

**Author's Note: **Based on a story starter in the Challenges forum, so I don't lay claim to that. Jack/Will pairing.

**NOTE:** The theme for this one is **Rum. **Don't know about lemons, mind you. I've never written one! Going to try with the Sea Gull thing, and have an innocent seagull flying past and seeing more than he bargained for!

**Disclaimer: **Funnily enough, nothing is mine, just the plot. I like to play. Oh, and I now have a cybercookie :-). Thanks to sama277.

---------------------------------------------------

"Mister Turner, you know you can't handle your rum," Jack grinned, watching Will pour out a glass of amber liquid.

"You're just worried... in case- in case I drink your precious r-rum," Will slurred out, eyes out of focus. Jack sighed. He would have thought Will might have learned from the last time.

"I'm not. I'm worried about you."

Will blinked. "More than the rum?"

Jack almost laughed at the serious look on the drunken blacksmith's face. He forced himself to keep a straight face. "Aye. More than the rum."

"Good," Will said, before passing out.

Jack laughed then. "Bugger."


	11. Cure For A Hangover

**Author's Note: **Based on a story starter in the Challenges forum, so I don't lay claim to that. Jack/Will pairing.

**NOTE:** The theme for this one is **Cure For A Hangover. **sama277- more ideas would be awesome! I like ideas. Lol. So sorry for not updating this in... ages! I suck.

**Disclaimer: **Funnily enough, nothing is mine, just the plot. I like to play.

---------------------------------------------------

Jack watched as Will opened his eyes slowly, then winced.

"Jack!" he choked out, looking quite ill. "What- why-?"

"It's a hangover, lad." Jack offered him a glass of water, but Will merely groaned and put the pillow on top of his face.

"I don't remember drinking."

"That's because you can't handle your drink," Jack replied sagely.

Will lowered the pillow a little to glare at him. "Can too." Then, a little more quietly, "Do you know a cure for a hangover?"

A flirtatious pout, a soft little smile. Jack fluttered his eyelashes, leaning closer to the boy. "Do I? Of course I do..."

"What is it?" Will asked, and he looked definately more perky. Jack almost grinned.

He lowered his eyes coyly. "You might not like it."

"I assure you I will," Will said quickly, flushed.

Jack laughed and produced a bottle of thick brown liquid that squelched as he moved it. "Here you go, lad- Tia Dalma's cure for a hangover!"


	12. Lonely Sheets

**Author's Note: **Based on a story starter in the Challenges forum, so I don't lay claim to that. Jack/Will pairing.

**NOTE:** The theme for this one is **Lonely Sheets. **Sorry about not updating in ages! This is a very short one.

**Disclaimer: **Funnily enough, nothing is mine, just the plot. I like to play.

---------------------------------------------------

There was something about lying alone in Jack's bed that didn't seem quite right. Will couldn't quite decide how he felt, lying between the warm, pleasantly-scented sheets, waiting for his hangover to go away. It felt like his chest was aching, like there was a large hole in his soul.

What did it mean?

Will groaned. He was lonely.


	13. Dreaming

**Author's Note: **Based on a story starter in the Challenges forum, so I don't lay claim to that. Jack/Will pairing.

**NOTE:** The theme for this one is **Dreaming.**

**Disclaimer: **Funnily enough, nothing is mine, just the plot. I like to play.

---------------------------------------------------

_Jack was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to his own breathing, when the door opened. His eyes fell on the tall, slender figure of Will and he felt his lips turn into a smile._

_"Dear William!" he exclaimed, sitting up._

_Will closed the door, and looked at Jack with clouded eyes. He looked down and a tooth slid out to nibble his bottom lip. "I wanted to tell you something."_

_"Ah, well, you know yer can tell me anything, mate." Jack's heart had sped up just a little._

_Will tossed his curls out of his face. "I love you," he said to his feet._

_Jack blinked. Then he was on his feet, arms around Will, lips touching his._

Jack opened his eyes.


	14. Gold

**Author's Note: **Based on a story starter in the Challenges forum, so I don't lay claim to that. Jack/Will pairing.

**NOTE:** The theme for this one is **Gold.**

**Disclaimer: **Funnily enough, nothing is mine, just the plot. I like to play.

---------------------------------------------------

Will tugged on the rigging with strong hands. He was sweating, aching from work. He was topless, and his hair was pulled back into a damp tail. He would be glad to take a break.

He caught the scent of rum on the air and turned with a knowing smile to see Jack coming over to him. The pirate looked strangely troubled, and Will lowered his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Jack sighed. "Can we talk?"

"Of course we can," Will said, still confused. He followed Jack to his cabin and sat down on the bed as Jack closed the door.

Jack sat down beside him and exhaled slowly. For a long time, he just sat still, one gold tooth resting on his bottom lip. It caught the light, a stark contrast to the flushed red of the plump lip and the white of the tooth beside it. Will stared at it, deciding he liked it. A lot.

"I had a dream," Jack said finally, the gold flashing.

"A dream?" Will asked, brow furrowed.

"A dream. You... you..." Jack trailed off helplessly.

"Tell me," Will urged, a gentle hand on Jack's back.

Jack could not find the words. Will watched him struggle to get them to leave his throat, watched the gold tooth as he opened and closed his mouth. Sighing, Will took the pirate into his arms in a tight embrace. "Its fine, Jack. I don't need to know."

"Maybe not, mate," Jack said softly into his bare shoulder.


	15. Kisses

**Author's Note: **Based on a story starter in the Challenges forum, so I don't lay claim to that. Jack/Will pairing.

**NOTE:** The theme for this one is **Kisses.**

**Disclaimer: **Funnily enough, nothing is mine, just the plot. I like to play.

---------------------------------------------------

Jack looked up at Will's face as the topless blacksmith held him so tenderly. Will had his eyes closed, his lips falling into a pretty pout. Jack considered them for a moment, then decided he shouldn't have to hesitate. Quickly, he reached forward and pressed his own lips against them, causing Will to make a noise of surprise. It had been a long time since they had been so close, and Jack wasn't sure they had ever shared a simple kiss without sex. He moved back a little and smiled.

"What was that for?" Will asked, eyes wide, cheeks flushed.

"I just wanted to, mate. And I always get what I want." Jack grinned.

A small smile turned up the corners of Will's lips. "Fair enough," he replied, and he kissed Jack again.


End file.
